1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable end connector assembly having shielding means to prevent electromagnetic or radio frequency interference.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connector assemblies are commonly used to connect external and internal peripheral devices to a computer for performing data transmission therebetween. The connector assembly typically employs a cable end connector assembly terminated with a transmission cable and a receptacle connector mounted on a printed circuit board of the computer and electrically connected with the cable end connector assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,487 discloses such a connector assembly with a cable end connector assembly and a receptacle connector. The cable end connector assembly includes a housing, a contact module disposed in the housing with a plurality of contacts retained therein, a first shell partially insert-molded in the housing for eliminating electromagnetic interference of the contacts, and a cable with a distal end thereof electrically connecting to the contacts. The receptacle connector comprises an internal and external shells being soldered to each other, the external shell encloses the internal shell to reduce electromagnetic or radio frequency interference.
In the patent mentioned above, the cost of the soldering process of the internal and external shells of the receptacle connector will be increased. However, when the internal and external shells are needed to depart, the internal and external shells will be damaged. So, it is not convenient to rework.
Hence, a cable end connector assembly with simple and improved shielding means is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.